Gas turbine engines, such as those used in electrical power generation or used in modern aircraft, typically include a compressor, a combustion section, and a turbine. The combustion section may expel high temperature hot gases through the turbine. Turbine components may be subjected to thermal stress from the high temperature hot gases.